


Never You

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [20]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comment Fic, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: At this time in Mike's life, everything sucks. All he wants to do is quit everything. Everything but one thing. Harvey.





	Never You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous gifset](http://starskeeper.tumblr.com/post/12737286318/mike-i-wanna-quit-harvey-the-job-or-me) and fictional dialogue by [starskeeper](http://starskeeper.tumblr.com/).

„I wanna quit.“

Mike lets the door fall shut behind him and leans back against it, closing his eyes. He exhales shakily and shakes his head as if to chase away a bad dream. His head hurts and all of his muscles ache. It’s been a long day and now Harvey is sitting there, right on his couch, and Mike doesn’t understand why.

“The job or me?”

Harvey’s voice is calm, yet there is the tiniest of pauses before he speaks and another one, even smaller, between the _or_ and the _me_. It’s almost too short for Mike to notice though, and since his eyes are still closed he can’t see Harvey tilt his head nor that Harvey’s brows furrow just the slightest bit. He can’t see the tightness in Harvey’s jaws either, and Harvey is probably glad he can’t. He probably hasn’t meant to say that anyway. It’s probably the scotch that has made his tongue quicker than his brain.

Harvey sounds a little tired, and Mike can hear _that_ for sure.

“I wish I knew how to quit you,” Mike whispers, a mirthless chuckle haunting his words.

Another pause, laden and heavy, before Harvey speaks again.

“Did you just quote _Brokeback Mountain_?”

Mike’s head snaps up and his eyes fly open.

“What?”

_“What?”_

Harvey’s eyes find his and it’s a dull punch to the gut. Mike’s knees threaten to give in and for a moment he’s glad that he’s leaning against that door.

“Did you?”

Mike takes a deep, shuddering breath, and his fingers clench behind his back. He doesn’t know what to say, and what is Harvey doing here anyway, sitting there on his couch in that stupid shirt, just here in his old apartment, and how did he even know that Mike had never gotten rid of it in the first place?

He bites his lips and inhales again. He opens his mouth to speak but then he closes it once more, shaking his head. 

Harvey narrows his eyes.

“What are you doing he—“

“When you said you—“

They fall silent and stare at each other for the longest time.

“You first,” Mike finally says, nodding at Harvey and willing his fingers to loosen their grip on each other at least a little bit. 

“What do you wanna quit?”  
Harvey drawls his vowels and raises his chin. He sounds as if he were in his office or standing at his insanely spacious living room in a tux and patent leather shoes, his eyes darting around the room in a silent question and his face clad in a challenging sneer.

“Everything,” Mike says, and his shoulders sag. He lets his head drop forward until his chin almost touches his chest. Here goes nothing.

“Everything but you.”

He looks up just in time to see the expression on Harvey’s face change from that blank, unreadable hardness that would scare counsel and competition alike to a look of bewildered disbelief and doubt.

“What?”

Harvey sets the glass down onto the table in front of him and slowly rises to his feet. His eyes never leave Mike’s, and Mike has to press his palms against the scratched wood of the door hard or else he’d slide down to the floor.

“Everythi—“ Mike swallows thickly. “Everything but y—“

“I heard what you said,” Harvey cuts in and takes a step towards where Mike is standing. 

“Just… What the fuck did you mean by that?” There’s a distant glitter in Harvey’s eyes that makes Mike’s mouth go even dryer than it already is.

“I’m not on the stand,” Mike’s fingers curl and his nails scrape against the wood making the most pathetic sound. “I’m not—“

“No,” Harvey says and takes another small step closer. “No, you’re not.” It takes him what seems like an eternity to reach Mike, his head tilted a little and a hint of a tense smile around his lips. “What did you mean?” he asks again when he’s standing right in front of Mike. 

“Mike?”

“I meant,” Mike swallows again to try to calm the erratic flutter of his heart. “I meant…” He looks up again and their eyes meet once more. “I meant that I’m tired of all this, of everything. The constant fights at the firm, the dragging fights with Rachel, the whole divorce bullshit, the lawsuits, my fucking past hanging over me all the fucking time, everything. I want to quit all of that, everything. But you.”

He’s a little out of breath by then and his cheeks are burning, but Harvey is still there, he hasn’t bolted, he’s still there looking at him, so Mike guesses has to be okay somehow in a weird, twisted way.

“I could never quit you. ‘d never want to. Never. Never you.”

“Mike.”

Just that, just his name, and Harvey’s hand cupping his jaw, warm and steadying, and when Harvey’s thumb brushes over his skin just a little, Mike has to close his eyes again for a moment.

“Does it mean—“

“Yes.” There is nothing else to say. Of course it does. It always has.  
Harvey nods. His breath is warm and soft against Mike’s face and Mike takes a surreptitious breath.

“Where did you find the scotch?”

“Top shelf,” Harvey murmurs and licks his lips just so. “Behind the encyclopedia. It’s crap.”

“The encyclopedia is crap?” Mike frowns and he can feel how his lips begin to curl into a faint smile. 

“The scotch,” Harvey says and swallows. His lips are pink and glistening and they look so damn perfect Mike’s eyes start to prickle.

“Christmas present.” 

Harvey’s thumb brushes over Mike’s skin again and Mike is this close to dropping to his knees and begging Harvey to… he doesn’t even know what.

“Trevor?”

“Grammy.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Mike bites his lips and Harvey’s hand moves from his jaw to the back of his neck as if it were nothing, and his fingers curl there a bit, just very, very lightly, and Mike thinks he might go insane from the tenderness of it. “Listen, I… I’ve never, I mean, not really, not like this, and I…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Harvey murmurs, his lips almost touching Mike’s, infuriatingly almost, and all Mike wants to do is rise to the tips of his toes and wrap his arms around Harvey and never ever let go.

“We will?”

“Yeah.”

Up to this moment, Mike had always thought the idea of sharing the same breath was the most terrible cliché, but this time, when he realizes that they are doing just that, it knocks the air from his lungs. 

Harvey brushes his lips against Mike’s and smiles. “Yeah,” he whispers and nods, and his lips slide against Mike’s as if they always were meant to. 

Mike chuckles. “Okay,” he nods and licks his lips and by doing that he licks Harvey’s too, but just a little bit. Harvey’s breathing hitches when he does that and all of a sudden Mike feels as if he can fly. “Okay,” he says again and nods, just because he can. 

“Yeah…”

Harvey’s arm wraps around Mike’s waist and Harvey pulls him a little closer and finally, _finally_ , their lips meet.

It’s slow at first, tentative, careful. Harvey’s lips are warm and pliant and they feel just so very good it makes Mike dizzy with joy. Harvey’s fingers slide up a little, tangle with Mike’s hair and bring their faces even closer together if that’s at all possible while their kiss grows more and more intense and Harvey’s lips against his become firmer and even more tempting. 

Mike moans quietly and that moan is answered by a sound from Harvey that can’t be described other than a low, claiming growl. Harvey’s fingers splay out, in Mike’s hair and across the small of his back, and when Harvey’s tongue darts out and runs along the seam of Mike’s lips, Mike’s hands find their way to Harvey’s hips and into the fabric of his ridiculous shirt. 

Their grip tightens when Mike opens his lips and allows Harvey in. Harvey tastes of crappy scotch and unbridled desire and it’s the most intoxicating thing Mike has ever tasted in his life. 

Harvey’s kiss devours Mike and strips him naked, body, mind and soul, and when they finally break apart again, his head is buzzing and his heart is racing, his cock is rock-hard in his jeans and there’s a ringing sound in his ears that forces him to close his eyes again as soon as they’ve fluttered open. He shakes his head and bites his lips and just leans in a little so his forehead touches against Harvey’s.

There’s no way he can move just now, even though he’s painfully hard and his body just longs, longs, longs for something he can’t really name. 

“I’m glad you came over here tonight,” he breathes, and even in the whisper of his words he can hear the full impact of everything he means by that. 

“Yeah,” Harvey murmurs, the vibrations of his voice running like warm honey through Mike’s entire being, just before their lips meet again. “Yeah, me too.”

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
